Upon the Replay
by RisuMusume
Summary: LilyNarcissa. Please do not read if you are going to flame. There is also very slight reference to RemusSirius. This is fairly explicit, so please read cautiously. Also, sort of violent.Not good at summariesONESHOT! COMPLETE!


Hey all, I am posting this for my friend, she wrote it, but cannot post it for a few days because she is a new member of fanfiction. I didn't actually read it, but she said it was interesting. She wrote it inspired bythe song 'Pon de replay' by Rihanna, so all of the excerpts are where she would like the song to fit in, but she does not claim either the song nor Lily, Narcissa, Hogwarts, Remus, Lupin, James, Lucius, or anything else related to the Harry Potter series. Rihanna owns the song and the characters and settings are J.K.Rowling's creations. It is Lily/Narcissa and blatant slash with a hint of Remus/Sirius. Here's her story. 

_

* * *

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
_

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replayCome Mr. DJ won't you turn the music upAll the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more whatCome Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up 

Hogwarts had allowed time for a special Halloween dance, mostly because Dumbledore had a rather large soft spot for this year's Head Girl. When Lily Potter had approached him and asked whether they might have a Halloween dance in place of the usual banquet he had agreed almost instantly, as long as she arranged it. Lily smiled and hired a DJ in order to have a mix of songs from muggle and magical artists. She made all of the posters to advertise the dance party with her own magic and spread the word that it was to be a dance where the ladies chose their gentlemen, asking them to the dance with a charmed ring. The kind of rings that were easily purchased anywhere—the plastic ones with the skulls or pumpkins or bats—would also be easily charmed. If the receiver said no, the ring was returned to the owl who delivered it, if the offer was accepted the ring the asker wore, which would match it, would glow. The plan of having the ladies ask the gentlemen by no means meant that gentlemen could not ask each other or ladies ask ladies or the gentlemen ask their lady of choice, but Lily was quite content when the Headmaster approved of this general scheme and only made one change to the posters. It was also to be a costume party.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Halloween was rapidly approaching and Hogwarts was full of chatter about who would be going with whom and what they would wear. Several people mocked the idea of being werewolves, or giants, or ogres, or anything of that sort. Obviously they were _real_ so a costume of that design would simply not be suitable. The month before the dance became a couple weeks, and weeks became merely days until the actual day arrived._  
_  
_it goes _1_ by _1_ even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up _1_ time wind it back once more  
_

Hogwarts was full of girls running around impatiently trying to locate the ones who had accepted their rings, but then not made a single mention about it. There were young witches and wizards running around like mad trying to find this piece or that of their costume and the entire castle was full of anticipation, but the upper years more so. After eight, all students under fifth year were to go back to their dorms and go to bed. There had been a rather vague threat by the Headmaster that if they were still in the Great Hall or outside of the castle, where the dance was to take place, there would be some embarrassing repercussions.

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come  
_

Lily was ecstatic, her plan was coming together perfectly, the dance had just started and everyone was having a great time with the mixture of songs and for the moment, the hall was full of dancing that was very modest—the worst was a couple holding hands as they stood a full foot apart. She almost laughed upon seeing that and her eyes found James' on her lithe form. She had to admit that he had done a wonderful job with his animalistic costume. He had dressed as a stag; Lupin was a wolf and Sirius a black dog. Peter had decided not to come and it was obvious that the rest of the group really did not miss him that much.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up _

The bells chimed a quarter until eight and all of the lower years began leaving. Lily almost laughed. As the Hall emptied and there was more room available on the dance floor, there was less room being taken. The dancing had begun to heat up and the DJ caught on, turning on music with a faster beat and that was easier to dance to. As the bells tolled the hour, in walked a group of Slytherins headed by Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Lily's eyes were drawn to Narcissa's supple form. She had taken care to ensure that her costume was as flawless as expected. Her flowing blonde hair fell around her shoulders to flutter in gently in the simulated wind blowing through the room to cool off the dance floor, the magical fog with the dim lights and glitter on her skin caused her to shine with an ethereal quality. Her dress was strapless and clung to her torso like a second skin as her skirt fell to her knees with a fluid quality, a pale blue to match her eyes. She looked perfect, just like the beautiful siren—commonly known as a mermaid—of fiction she wished to impersonate._  
_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Narcissa's eyes found Lily as she danced in a corner of the floor, watching everything. Lily's red hair was falling in gentle waves to her shoulders, framing her pale and freckled face strikingly. Her green eyes sparkled in the candlelight as her seemingly white dress, comfortably snug around the chest and elegantly loose on the long sleeves and floor-length skirt, swayed and shifted colors to a medium pink—like the colors of the Asiatic gypsy lily. On her back were wings, obviously not those fake ones the muggles had, but magically replicated to be very realistic. These wings were the same pink as the dress shifted to. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner to make them look more mystical and then she had used eyeliner a shade or two lighter than her wings to draw swirls and other designs on her cheeks. She looked the very ideal of a fairy.

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up (Hey Mr.)  
_

Narcissa could not quite pull her eyes away from Lily. She made it seem like she was not staring at anything in particular, but she was just above everyone near her. All the while she continued watching as Lily's friends pulled her to the center of the floor causing her to become part of what many would call a dance orgy. There was enough touching and random partners that it would have been a fairly accurate description, aside from the fact that everyone was clothed—not necessarily fully, some of the costumes had become a little more provocative once the younger students had left. As she eyed Lily once more she noticed that Lily was looking her way with an overly alluring smirk that simply said, 'seduce me'.

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

Narcissa walked over, eyes never leaving Lily's. She moved in a trance-like state, but even so she held herself as above everyone else in the room. When she reached the floor she maneuvered effortlessly to be directly in front of Lily. The Gryffindor smirked at the Slytherin, a single eyebrow raised. She silently directed Narcissa to dance. Soon, both young ladies were moving in time to the beat and all of the eyes in the hall went to them and the fact that whenever their hands moved toward the other, the rings they wore glowed. As they were only supposed to do when in the vicinity of the one who had asked. Rumors flew about wildly about who had asked whom. It was almost naturally assumed that Lily had asked Narcissa, but they all would have been wrong.

_It goes _1_ by _1 _even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat  
_

Lily's eyes closed and she turned her back to Narcissa, but took a step toward the blonde. The siren's hands found the waist of the fairy dancing in front of her and pulled her back against her. The two danced as Narcissa's hands drifted forward and upward, one hand played up and down Lily's side and the other lay splayed across the Head Girl's stomach as Lily rocked back and forth in time with the music hands moving smoothly, occasionally caressing the arms of the one holding her so closely.

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come  
_

At one point, Narcissa pulled back just enough to spin Lily and the girl laughed as one of her legs ended up between the siren's. She traced one finger along the blonde's cheek as her eyes sparkled mischievously. Her leg, still moving with the sounds magically enhanced throughout the hall and the garden, moved up to put a large amount of pressure against Narcissa's center. This action caused the normally aloof Slytherin to lose control. She moaned and grabbed Lily's neck with both hands, ravishing the redhead's mouth with her own as they continued dancing. The hall was suddenly silent aside from the music and then the gossiping went into full power.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
_

Lily smirked as Narcissa pulled away and licked her lips. Her eyes went back to the blue ones in front of her as she whispered, "Care to go somewhere else?" Narcissa nodded and Lily took her hand. "Continue dancing, everyone! It's not as if any of you has never seen something like this before!" Everyone immediately obeyed and Narcissa followed as Lily lead them outside, and out of the garden specifically set up for the dance. She knew that none of the teachers who were patrolling every half-hour or so would question her actions. They all believed her to be perfect and responsible. They would decide the girls had done this for a prank and Lily smirked to herself at the thought of their inane ideas of her.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
_

They were far enough away now that they wouldn't be noticed. Lily pulled Narcissa into a darkened area by a clump of trees near the shore of the lake and pinned Narcissa to a tree, kissing her fiercely. "I wouldn't have let you kiss me back there, you know." Narcissa smirked. "I didn't see you stopping it, so what do you mean you 'wouldn't have let me'?" Lily grinned. "Well…" She bit Narcissa's bottom lip. "Not without a punishment." Narcissa smiled as she shivered. "I like the sound of that."

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
_

Lily grinned. "I think I do too." She kissed Narcissa again, her leg slipping between Narcissa's as it had on the floor, her hands sliding up under the blonde's skirt and tracing up her thighs. Narcissa moaned into the kiss and begged silently to be allowed entrance into Lily's mouth by licking gently at her lips. When Lily did open her lips, she bit Narcissa's tongue gently. "No playing for you. You're being punished remember?" As she said this, Narcissa attempted to run her hands along Lily's sides, but Lily used wandless magic to bind the blonde's hands to the tree. "I said no playing." Narcissa opened her mouth to complain and found that she was unable to do so. "Sorry, I silenced you too…."

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
_

Her lips moved to Narcissa's neck and she bit and nibbled on it lightly. She moved slowly across her collarbone and eased the dress off, carefully removing it and rebinding Narcissa's legs to the tree. She was now kneeling in front of the Slytherin and her fingers were playing across her hips as her mouth moved across her stomach, tongue dipping slowly into her bellybutton. Narcissa shivered and gave a silent groan.

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
_

Lily nuzzled into the area where coarse hair normally grew; she was glad to find it shaven as always. This caused another shiver to run through Narcissa, but it was nothing compared to the shudder that went out from her core as Lily's tongue penetrated her—something so warm, smooth and wet. In and out, in and out the tongue moved as Lily's hands moved across the fairly sensitive skin of the girl's abdomen and traced along the highly responsive skin on the girl's sides.

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
_

Narcissa began to throb in such powerful heat around Lily's tongue that she knew she had to stop before Narcissa went over the edge. She moved up and kissed her powerfully as she removed her own clothing and the charm to mimic wings on her back. She pulled away and Narcissa looked at her hungrily taking in the very familiar form of her lover.

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
_

"I'm glad you want me, but it is time for your _real_ punishment." The look in the siren's eyes as she realized that Lily meant this hadn't been her punishment showed a bit of fear and a lot of excitement. She loved when Lily got violent, something in the sadism made her want the fiery young woman that much more.

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
_

Lily conjured a small dagger and began cutting shallow designs into her lover's body. Injuries they both knew she would heal later and leave the body as perfect as it was now, but caused such intensely pleasurable pain that Narcissa was frozen in place from a desire so strong to lean into the deadly caress and pull away from it. Lily stopped making the design and licked along it, probing the cut agonizingly at varying intervals before going back to where she began her pain making.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

When she is done with this, she licks her lips and leans in to kiss Narcissa deeply, her tongue dancing with Narcissa's as she plunges three fingers deep into the moist, scorching, and throbbing center of the blonde. In and out, in and out, her fingers move, Narcissa's hips moving against her with and increasing speed until there is a gasp and Narcissa stops breathing, the most powerful climax she has ever had washing over her. While this is happening, Lily grabs her wand, saying a charm to cause it to vibrate powerfully, shoving it deep into herself. She begins grinding against Narcissa's thigh, causing her new toy to move in and out in time with her fingers, which are still in Narcissa and pushing the blonde toward another peak.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

They are soon both gasping their breaths and Lily is moaning as she nips and nibbles along Narcissa's neck, the fingers of her free hand causing pain to shoot through the blonde by digging into the cuts still open. As Lily feels them both climbing into perfect bliss, she kisses Narcissa, bringing the second orgasm crashing upon the blonde and she moves to lick all of the fluid that the blonde had spilled, lapping it up merrily after making her wand vibrate faster and harder she causes Narcissa once more to go higher and higher into ecstasy with the motions her tongue is making and this last time she drinks all of the fluids that come spraying from Narcissa. As she gets the fresh, hot liquid of love, her own peak reaches her, finally. She moans loudly, then hisses Narcissa's name before she stops breathing in her bliss. She collapses onto the ground, pumping her wand in and out of herself fiercely, bringing multiple levels of bliss upon herself. As she flails across the ground, Narcissa's eyes glaze over with lust. Lily finishes off what she needed to do and releases Narcissa. Narcissa kisses her deeply, tasting herself in Lily's kiss. As she grows passionate, she cools off. Calmly, she licks Lily clean. Soon, she is straddling Lily and kissing her again deeply. Their respective tastes and fluids mix to create an invigorating flavor that they will never find less than appealing. It was a perfect taste, something that was meant to be. They belonged together. With a knowing smile on both of their lips, they separated, dressed—Narcissa after Lily had healed her wounds—and walked back to the dance hand in hand. Let the rumors circulate. Nobody would know what really had happened. Well, almost nobody…

Two people came out from behind a nearby tree, the shorter blonde leaning against the taller brunette. "Well, Padfoot, I guess you're not the only one who likes inflicting pain…." Sirius smirked as he licked Lupin's neck. "And you're not the only one who likes receiving it, dear Moony."

* * *

Well, there you have it. Pretty smutty, I guess...heh...well, I hope you enjoy...and any flames will be laughed at. 


End file.
